<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>600 and pregnant by Strange_doll_from_Hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807688">600 and pregnant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_doll_from_Hell/pseuds/Strange_doll_from_Hell'>Strange_doll_from_Hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Medical Inaccuracies, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, mean joke again twilight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_doll_from_Hell/pseuds/Strange_doll_from_Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First Prompts, I hope it's not too bad.<br/>Nadja managed to get pregnant thanks to moon magic. Complications ensued.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>600 and pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma/gifts">Emma</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the lovely Emma asked me to write a prompt and I want to thank her for her trust. I hope it will be up to her expectations. Sorry for the wait but I really wanted it to be good and I think I was more inspired by her idea than I expected. I also had some medical complications that slowed me down (it's not Covid, don't worry).<br/>A bloody moon is a lunar eclipse that gives it a copper-red color.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 months ago</p><p>-Laszlo! Laszlo! My wild bear, it worked! Nadja cried as she entered in the fancy room.<br/>
-What worked, my darling? asked her confused husband.</p><p>Nadja answered him by placing Laszlo's hand on her belly. Her husband's expression went from surprise to joy before he took her in his arms, laughing happily.</p><p>Both Guillermo and Colin would look at the scene in confusion before hearing Nandor say a weak:<br/>
-Shit</p><p>Nandor alone with Guillermo</p><p>-So a lot of human media have tried to explain vampire biology. They're not very good at it, but in their defence, even we vampires sometimes have trouble understanding it. So, it is technically possible for a vampire to have a biological child...<br/>
-What?<br/>
-Guillermo do not interrupt me! Where was I? Yes, I remember! First way: That a woman be turned into a vampire when she is pregnant with a child. This is what happened with Wesley. Second way: that a man who has been transformed into a vampire but has not yet taken his first meal of human blood impregnates a human woman. Luckily Laszlo was too ill to leave his room when Nadja transformed him because otherwise she would probably be finished with a dozen step-children. And finally the third way: If woman vampire drinks the blood of an  ovulating  during a blood moon before having sexual intercourse with another vampire. Either male or female.<br/>
-Are you sure that …<br/>
-Yes Guillermo, I'm sure! Who's the fucking vampire ?<br/>
-You master but...<br/>
-But nothing! At last, Nadja and Laszlo managed to create a little dhampir.<br/>
-But Nadja and Laszlo are both vampires...<br/>
-Guillermo, will you be quiet at the end? So, I can already hear you how it is that  Nadja who's husband Laszlo, is also a vampire, is only pregnant with half- vampire...I don't know. But contrary to the previous two examples, their offspring can become full-fledged vampires if they die a death that can kill a mortal but not a vampire. He will then remain stuck at the age he was at that moment. Also, the child will grow from one year to perhaps every decade. I know that it may seem long to humans to whom it takes a little less than two decades especially since Twilight tell you it will take seven years maximun but...Don't worry, these children are not as terrifying as Renesmee. No anti-christ baby that will create a super breed of paedophile werewolf. Just a kid growing up slowly enough, would have some vampire powers and weaknesses but not all of them. Also rather than being influenced by his personality, his special power will either be similar to his parents or a combination of both.<br/>
-Okay, it doesn't look that bad," Guillermo admitted.<br/>
-It's not the baby that worries me Guillermo. It's the fact that it is before the baby arrives," says Nandor with a look of fear in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Currently</p><p>Nandor alone</p><p>-Even if some adjustments had to be made due to the state of Nadja, we managed the situation. </p><p> Shows video clips of Nadja from the last few months.</p><p>Nadja sucking the blood of a victim before suddenly stopping with a  impassive face before vomiting on her victim's body.</p><p>Another video shows Nadja arriving in her nightgown, angry towards Guillermo.</p><p>-Explain it to me! Nadja shouts as she throws her dresses in his face.<br/>
-I'm not sure I understand...says Guillermo confused.<br/>
-My dresses are all too tight! You made them all shrink in the washing machin!<br/>
-I took them to the dry cleaners, it's impossible...<br/>
-Nandor, your familiar calls my wife a liar, says Laszlo.<br/>
-I'm not...<br/>
- If I may be permitted to interrupt ...<br/>
-What Colin Robinson? Ask angry Nadja.<br/>
-I think you just got bigger. Which is normal during a pregnancy even though I didn't think it would start this early," says mockingly Colin.<br/>
-I'm fat? asked Nadja on the verge of tears.<br/>
-Of course not, my sweet lady, the baby just needs space to grow.<br/>
-So I just looking fat?<br/>
-Exactly, says Nandor not noticing Laszlo's expression of reproach, Guillermo's negative nod or Colin's expression of joy.</p><p>Nadja burst into tears before rushing out of the room.</p><p>-Don't listen to him, Nadja! Most of it went into your chest," says Laszlo, trying to catch her.</p><p>New video showing Guillermo asleep on in the middle of his housework with Colin whose  the eyes are now bright blue.</p><p>-Colin Robinson! What did I say about feeding on Guillermo during spring cleaning? Nandor shouted angrily.<br/>
-I don't have any other choice. Nadja is pregnant, I'm not going to feed on a pregnant woman.<br/>
-What about Laszlo?<br/>
-You want me to feed on a devoted husband of a pregnant woman when an incident could happen at any time? You know that the risks of...<br/>
-Fine! Those fucking guys!!!!</p><p>Nandor alone</p><p>-I am not insensitive to the situation of Nadja and Laszlo. Having myself 37 wives and many children. 54, I think. I did things for the good of my wives during their pregnancies. I conquered a city just because my wife Andrakis wanted the figs that grew in the region. For my wife Sabina, I stopped, until she gave birth, executing people by burning them alive because the smell of burning flesh made her sick. But now they've gone too far! It's made unbearable for everyone!</p><p>******<br/>
Guillermo entered a room. He opens the door and …</p><p>-HARDER LASZLO! FUCKS ME HARD IN...</p><p>Guillermo slammed the door shut, horrified.</p><p>******</p><p>We hear moans of pleasure from Nadja and Laszlo but only see Colin Robinson looking bored.</p><p>-Could you guys stop for 2 minutes? You're on the table where I left my documents for tomorrow's meeting and I don't want to...</p><p>Colin's expression suddenly changes into a big smile.</p><p>-In fact, yes I really want to explain in front of everyone why I don't have the complete documents.</p><p>*****</p><p>Laszlo is alone in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge to get out an ice pack. He then puts it in his pants with a sound of relief.</p><p>-Laszlo! shouts Nandor entering the room with Guillermo (who has dish gloves) and Colin.<br/>
-What the hell? asks Laszlo in surprise.<br/>
-Listen to me carefully! I know that you and Nadja are in a unique situation but you need to calm down your displays of carnal love! You make life hell for everyone! Guillermo can no longer clean on a regular basic and I don't know what you were doing but it seems to have upset him a bit.</p><p>Guillermo whines and whispers something with the expression of a veteran shock shell.</p><p>-Let Nadja spade some food, all right. She's pregnant and needs vitamins, but you! Maybe you could stop practicing horizontal tango until you find yourself something to eat rather than taking my virgins!Already we have to put up with the fact that Colin Robinson only feeds on me and Guillermo!<br/>
-I'm sorry, Nandor. But I don't think I have much energy or time to offer these days," says Laszlo exhausted. -I think I may have reached my limit? said Laszlo with a shocked expression.<br/>
-What do you mean? asked Colin.<br/>
-...I think I just want to take a chaste nap for the next 2 hours?</p><p>Laszlo could have announced to them that he wanted to be a werewolf, the other three wouldn't have looked more surprised. They were all brought out of their amazement by Nadja's voice:<br/>
-Laszlo? Laszlo, where are you?<br/>
-Just a moment my dear lady wife, I am coming soon.</p><p>Laszlo sighed before explaining himself further to the others:<br/>
-I am the first to be surprised. But I feel as if I have 3 orgies in a row. My sword is about to break, sitting down is out of the question, my mouth is as dry as the desert and I have cramps in all my fingers. Actually, it would help me out if you could replace me just for a few hours, Nandor.<br/>
-Me?<br/>
-Yes, you. You're a good friend, I know from experience that you know your business and you're not going to pretend that you don't find my wife desirable? asked Laszlo in a slightly threatening tone.<br/>
-Not at all! Nadja is beautiful but I am not comfortable being intimate with your wife when she is carrying your child!<br/>
-Are you afraid the baby'll bite off your dick because he doesn't recognise it? Laszlo asked mockingly.<br/>
-Laszlo is right, at 16 weeks, the fetus is not yet aware of its environment. And even then, I don't think it's a problem until the end of the pregnancy when sexual relations could trigger the delivery, explain Colin.<br/>
-You see! And it's only 2 hours! Plus, Jenna will be back in 3 months and she can help me!<br/>
-I don't care, I won't be able to concentrate thinking about the baby! Guillermo, do it in my place!<br/>
-What?! But...<br/>
-Haha! Nandor, don't be ridiculous," Laszlo laughed. -Gizmo is...</p><p>The terrified look of Guillermo and the hungry look of Colin made Laszlo realise the stupidity he was about to do.</p><p>-Er...Gizmo is a virgin and human! I'm afraid it would make my beloved wife want to eat him in a less pleasant way given her condition.<br/>
-Oh, you're right. That is hardly advisable in this case, Nandor acknowledged.<br/>
-I can take care of Nadja if you want," suggested Colin.<br/>
-Colin Robinson, my poor wife is already in enough pain with her nighttime nausea!<br/>
-LASZLO, I NEED A VAMPIRE COCK NOW!!!!!!<br/>
-I'm coming, my dove! No rest for the wicked, I assume. I could always look in my address book.</p><p>******</p><p>-Thanks again for helping us out, Impussa," said Laszlo as the vampire leftving the room -I really needed this nap.<br/>
-It was my pleasure! Oh and I had brought a little something for the baby," said Imputa, showing a gift wrapped in black paper.<br/>
-What a delicate attention! Just put it on the kitchen table with the others.</p><p>The vampire executed and deposited the present among a dozen others beford, she go.</p><p>-Where does it all come from? Nandor asked.<br/>
-Most of the guests brought them, how nice, right? says Laszlo.<br/>
-You had a shower rather than a...<br/>
-No. Well, you'll excuse me but Nadja is waiting for me.</p><p>Laszlo leaves the room as Nandor looks in shock at the big pile of gift bag. He then notices Guillermo in a corner, seemingly traumatised.</p><p>-Guillermo, come here, I'm going to see if I can erase some memories.<br/>
-Thank so much master!!!</p><p> </p><p>3 months later</p><p>-Guillermo, you're going to end up with brain scramblies if you keep asking me to erase your memory!<br/>
-I'm willing to take the risk!</p><p>The door rang to prevent Guillermo from insisting. He opened it to find Jenna with her luggage.</p><p>-Surprise!<br/>
-Hey Jenna, nice to see you...</p><p>-JENNA! BABY!!!</p><p>Nadja rushed to join the young vampire. Laszlo half dressed followed her worried.</p><p>-Gently, my black rose! Think of your condition!<br/>
-I'm not made of glass, Laszlo! Leave me alone! We missed you so much, Jenna," said Nadja as she hugged her.<br/>
-Yeah, we missed you," said Guillermo trying to hide his frustration.<br/>
-How did you find my homeland? Laszlo asked.<br/>
-Great! Some of the addresses you gave me no longer exist but surprisingly some of them were still exactly as you described. I loved the Viacduc tavern.<br/>
-I'm delighted to hear that!<br/>
-I brought gifts if you want...<br/>
-Later on! I am so excited...</p><p>A sound of water droplets was then heard. Everyone lowered their eyes to see what it was from Nadja.</p><p>-Nadja, really! You couldn't wait five minutes to be in the room? Nandor said disgustingly.</p><p>Nadja looked up with her now scarlet eyes at her roommate and said in a voice that was more of a growl: -My water just breaks, you bloody, rotten cabbage brain!</p><p>Seeing Nandor's confused expression, Colin translates:<br/>
-The baby is comming.<br/>
-Fucking Shit! Guillermo do something!<br/>
-Uh... Guillermo started feeling panicky.<br/>
-Just call this number, says Nadja, taking a piece of parchment out of her dress. -Says baby arrives earlier than expected!<br/>
-Are you sure she'll be able to come? We made an appointment for 2 months from now. ," says a worried Laszlo.</p><p>Nadja grunted in pain before answering:<br/>
-I'm not going to be able to tighten my thighs for 2 months! Either she comes, or one of you idiots helps me get the baby out!<br/>
-BUT DON'T JUST STAND THERE MORON, CALLS NOW! </p><p>******</p><p>Guillermo dialled the number, trying to understand the name written on the parchment.</p><p>-Hi, my name is Justine, how can I help you?<br/>
-Hi, I'm Guillermo, a...friend told me to call you about...</p><p>Okay, how do you put it without sounding crazy?</p><p>-Mister Guillermo?<br/>
-My roommate, Nadja Cravensworth is on the verge of giving birth?<br/>
-Oh baby Cravensworth decided to arrive early? That's okay, the doctor is available tonight. We'll be there in 30 minutes. Make Mrs. Cravensworth comfortable in the meantime. I'll see you soon.</p><p>*****</p><p>As promised, Guillermo heard the bell in 30 minutes. When he opened the door, he saw two women: The first woman was small, blonde, skin so pale that it seemed transparent in some places, amber-green eyes and she was dressed in a medical uniform. The second woman was also blonde but with white and black highlights and eyes of a similar colour to the first woman. She looked like she had vitiligo, was covered with tattoos and her uniform seemed more with a retro vibe.</p><p>-Good evening, I am Dr. Elizabeth Lavenza and this is my assistant Justine.<br/>
-Hi Guillermo! Said Justine.<br/>
-Good evening," said Guillermo, wondering what he was dealing with.<br/>
-Can I please be guided to my patient? asked the doctor in a cold tone.<br/>
-Of course! Please, follow me!</p><p>Upstairs, Guillermo could hear Nadja's screams.</p><p>-My darling, try to breathe …<br/>
-I'm dead, you idiot! How do you expect me to breathe...Ahhhh!!!</p><p>Nadja was in the room in her nightgown with the rest of the vampires. Everyone seemed to panic...except Colin Robinson.</p><p>-Good evening Mrs. Cravensworth," said the doctor. -I thought I understood someone had decided to come early?<br/>
-And that is why I would like you to make yourself bloody useful!</p><p>Without the slightest discomfort, the doctor lifted Nadja's nightgown and she spread her legs to give her a better view. Guillermo quickly looked away and to his great surprise all the vampires...except Colin Robinson, did the same.</p><p>-Hurry indeed," said the doctor. -I'm afraid that opium is out of the question with how far it has already come," says Lavenza..</p><p>Nadja swear in Greek out of frustration.</p><p>-I will ask you all to please go out and wait. Justine, get the equipment ready.<br/>
-Right away, Lizzie! The daddy can stay, you know," says Justine.<br/>
-I don't want as a male to spoil this moment of female complicity with my presence," Laszlo says quickly.<br/>
-Don't you want to see the live birth of your child, Laszlo? asked Colin amused. -If you have a sensitive stomach, I can film the birth for you...Hey!</p><p>While Laszlo managed the feat of becoming even paler than he was, Nandor had picked up Colin by the collar and dragged him to the door.</p><p>-Thank you, Nandor, said Nadja.<br/>
-You're welcome!</p><p>******</p><p>-So ...Do you want to look at the presents I bought for the baby in the meantime? says Jenna to break the tension between Nadja's screams.<br/>
-Why not? says Nandor. -We still have a long time to wait according to my experience.<br/>
-How long? Laszlo asked worriedly.<br/>
-The average childbirth takes 12 hours in humans, said Colin.<br/>
-You're not fucking serious? said Laszlo in horror.<br/>
-I said in humans and even then there are many factors that can vary the duration," Colin continued.<br/>
-12 hours or 2 hours, the important thing is that everything goes well," Guillermo said.</p><p>Was Laszlo a pretentious jerk, yes. Was he a pretentious jerk who loved his wife with all his heart and had lived in a time when a woman's survival during childbirth could have been decided by a coin toss, yes. So even if he didn't deserve it, Guillermo would support him.</p><p>-Did you choose the names? asked Guillermo, wanting to change Laszlo's ideas.<br/>
-Yes, Emma if it's a girl and Arthur if it's a boy, Laszlo answered.<br/>
-These are very pretty names, how did you choose them? asked Jenna.<br/>
-We have...</p><p>Suddenly another scream was heard.</p><p>******</p><p>-Push! I can see the head!<br/>
-What the fucking hell do you think I'm doing right now?</p><p>But in the end, Nadja heard it.</p><p>-Congratulations, it's a boy!<br/>
-A boy? Show him to me!</p><p>Justine placed the baby in his mother's arms.</p><p>-Hello Arthur, welcome to this dark and twisted world, you're going to love it, says Nadja kissing the baby's forehead.</p><p>Quickly, Justine signalled her to give the baby back to her.</p><p>-I want to keep my baby," says Nadja, her eyes turning red.<br/>
-I understand, but I wanted to take him to Daddy while Lizzie took care of the others.<br/>
-The others?</p><p>*****</p><p>Justine walked into the living room with a blanket in her arms.</p><p>-Let me introduce to your son, Mr. Cravensworth.<br/>
-A son?</p><p>Laszlo almost pulled the baby out of Justine's arms. </p><p>-Arthur Cravensworth, you're even better looking than me and I'm not even mad at you, said Laszlo with emotion. </p><p>Justine eclipsed immediately to return upstairs. Guillermo couldn't help but find it strange, especially as he could still hear Nadja screaming (it sounded more angry this time).</p><p>-An heir, you can be proud, my friend, says Nandor.<br/>
-Can I hold him? asked Jenna.<br/>
-In a few minutes, Laszlo promised that he couldn't take his eyes off the baby.</p><p>He kept his word thanks to the nurse who came back to see them with another blanket in her arms. </p><p>-What is it? Nandor asked pointing to the blanket in Justine's arms.<br/>
-It's a she," says Justine.<br/>
-A she? I have a little girl too? asked Laszlo.</p><p>Justine nodded her head. Laszlo gave Arthur to Jenna  and take the other baby from Justine before she go back up to the room again.</p><p>-My little Emma. A son and a daughter! There is no father in this world more fulfilled than me!</p><p>-If you're so happy, wait and see the rest," says Justine going down in a hurry.</p><p>She held out the other blanket where Guillermo heard a baby whine.</p><p>-What are you talking about? Laszlo asked confusedly.-I have the both genders, I'm fine!<br/>
-Oh, it's because of the first names? It's nothing, your wife said that this one is Quincey because it doesn't matter if you don't like it, she's the one whose genitals are being destroyed.</p><p>Nandor took the baby from Laszlo's arms so that Laszlo could take Quincey.</p><p>-That explains why she's still screaming, it's not over yet, Colin says amused. -Note, it works: by copulating like rabbits you end up with a litter. Maybe you nocturnals are like cats and make an fertilize egg at each coitus.<br/>
-We don't have room for a dozen children! says a horrified Nandor.<br/>
-If you force me to be a nanny for 12 kids, I'm quitting! warns Guillermo.<br/>
-...I'm going to see my wife," said Laszlo going into the bedroom, still holding his second son.</p><p>-Nadja," said Laszlo, opening the door slightly. -I just want to say that I am more than satisfied with the children you have given me, you can stop now...<br/>
-I WILL CASTRATE YOU FOR THIS LASZLO, I SWEAR!!!!<br/>
-Mr. Cravensworth, we are a little busy. Your last one seems to be breech and I'd like you to send Justine to me to get the equipment ready for a C-section," says the doctor.<br/>
-BLOODY FUCKING HELL, FORGET IT! I WON'T ENDURE THIS FOR ONE MORE SECOND!</p><p>A soft sound of torn meat was heard and Laszlo had the reflex to put his hand in front of the baby's eyes, a little blood drawn on Lavenza's face but she hardly seemed to notice it.  A minute later, another baby cry was heard.</p><p>-Oh Laszlo, this one has your nose! I think we should call him Jack.<br/>
-For a first attempt at a C-section on herself, your wife is a natural, says the doctor impressed.<br/>
-She is an incredibly talented woman," says Laszlo, still a little shocked.<br/>
-At least now I understand why we were 2 months ahead of schedule. They had to start being squeezed together.<br/>
-Indeed, even with devouring  the others it must have been cramped.<br/>
-I beg your pardon?<br/>
-It's nothing important.</p><p>Laszlo approached his wife to see his latest offspring.</p><p>-Little Jack does indeed have my nose. But I can see your dimples on him too.<br/>
-They are all beautiful, says Nadja. -Are you crying?<br/>
-Why aren't you crying? Laszlo replied.<br/>
-I'm saving my tears for when I see the damage to my vulva. Go get me Arthur and Emma please," said Nadja as she took Quincey from Laszlo's arms.<br/>
-With pleasure.</p><p>Laszlo went down again followed by Lavanza to join the others.</p><p>-So the final score is 3 sons and a beautiful daughter. My dear lady wife wishes to have all our children with her and for a short time, visitors.</p><p>The whole group went to join Nadja in her room when Laszlo stopped Nandor:<br/>
-I'm sorry to ask you this, my friend, but could you do me a favour. Since my offspring arrived earlier than expected and I suspect that 4 heads are worth more than one, I am afraid to be a little tight with the doctor.<br/>
-No problem, Laszlo. Guillermo, pay the ladies!</p><p>Guillermo sighed but obeyed, remaining alone with the two women.</p><p>-So, my services, plus emergency removal, opium...<br/>
-I thought you didn't use it!<br/>
-Mrs. Cravensworth wanted to keep it for later. Then, Justine gives the total to Mr. Guillermo.<br/>
-That's it," says Justine with a big smile as the bill is being printed.</p><p>Guillermo's heart skipped at least 8 beats when he saw the final amount. He ends up saying:<br/>
-Can I pay in installments?</p><p>The doctor sighed but finally said:<br/>
-We could also find an alternative way to pay.</p><p>She smiles and Guillermo almost retreats in horror. He didn't quite understand why. Maybe her thick make-up gave her a uncanny valley look.</p><p>-What do you do with the leftovers of your master and his companions?<br/>
-Sorry what?<br/>
-Vampires have a liquid diet, so they leave the bodies  relatively untouched. What do you do with them? Without a crematorium or pigsty at its disposal, it must be complicated.<br/>
-Do you want the corpses to eat them? Guillermo asked worriedly.</p><p>The women start laughing, small and quiet for Elizabeth and loud and enthusiastic for Justine. </p><p>-We are vegetarians," Justine finally articulates.<br/>
-No, my dear Mr. Guillermo. I just want to see if there are some pieces that are still good. The organ donor lists are excruciatingly long and the donors are hard to find. These people are already dead. Why not use organs that are still in perfect condition to save and give better quality of life to people in need? As long as the donor was in good health and his body has been just dead for less than 24 to 48 hours, I will be able to find my happiness.<br/>
-I thought most organs were no longer viable after less than 24 hours in a controlled environment?<br/>
-Not when you are gifted like me," said the doctor with a smile. -So is it going to be cash or organs?</p><p>*****</p><p>Guillermo gave in. He had less than $100 to his name and it wasn't such a bad idea after all. The heart of one of his master's last meals could save the life of a child or the kidney of another saved the life of a firefighter. People have died but others will be saved, the beauty of the circle of life.</p><p>He still finds it hard to hold his nausea when he sees the women working.</p><p>-Justine, this one seems to have corneas that are still fresh, said the doctor looking at a severed head.<br/>
-I'll take care of it," says Justine with a big smile, holding in her hand what looked like a grape peeler.</p><p>Guillermo was going to be sick. Maybe he could discuss furnishing the sounds of...he doesn't want to think about it.</p><p>-That's good  what you're doing, I mean with them helping people who can't go to the hospital in a normal way.<br/>
-My pleasure. If you enjoy it, please feel free to continue our exchange of services. It would be my pleasure to receive you. I suspect that a familiar does not have a good health insurance. Even for what it gives you, says disgustingly Lavenza. -Male Academia is so narrow-minded and conservative!<br/>
-When she says Male Academia, she means her former fiancé, her cousin and her adopted brother, teased Justine beford she whispers to Guillermo. -It's the same person.<br/>
-Justine, why don't you go and empty some intestines for the road? said Lavenza coldly.</p><p>Justine had an expression of disgust but executed before screaming with excitement. </p><p>-Look! Can I get it? Please!</p><p>Justine showed an arm tattooed from the shoulder to the knuckles. </p><p>-You already have both arms tattooed, says Lavenza. -Not to mention that you won't be able to work while it heals.<br/>
-I don't like the left any more, the pin-ups on it have aged badly. And look, these are all Miyazaki's movies. I'll look so pretty with it!<br/>
-I said …</p><p>Justine then took a pitiful puppy expression and started repeating it over and over again:<br/>
-Please, please, please for me Lizzie!<br/>
-...Fine. But you start working again in three days and I don't want a single complaint on your arm to going numb, am I clear?<br/>
-Oh Lizzie, you are the best! Exclaimed Justine as she wrapped the arm in the cooler.<br/>
-I know. So, Mr. Guillermo, if you are interested, I will make you a list of what I need and you can call me if you come across it. I am willing to pay full price but require quality.</p><p>Guillermo almost refused but at the last minute decided that A) they were still people in need, B) he needed the funds and C) he preferred not to refuse when he was alone with his two...armed women with sharp tools. </p><p>-Of course, I will call you if I find something.<br/>
-Perfect, in this case goodbye and see you soon," says Justine giving a quick hug before leaving with the coolers like an overexcited child while the doctor left in silence without looking with her own coolers.</p><p>******</p><p>When everything was finished, Guillermo left to search for the rest of the household. He found them in the living room: Nadja had changed her nightgown and put a bathrobe over it. She was rested against Laszlo with Jenna at her side with a look that told Guillermo the opium had clearly been used. Nandor was sitting in his usual chair. But someone was missing.</p><p>-Where is Colin Robinson?<br/>
-He decided to eat at the supermarket 24/7 because of Nadja's condition, Nandor explained.<br/>
-That's nice of him," says Nadja.<br/>
-You should eat a little more and go to the coffin, my sweet baby.<br/>
-I'll be fine, I'll fill up with the placentas.<br/>
-Yeurk!<br/>
-That's what it's for, Nandor and it's full of vitamins! And believe me, I need it to fixed the damage to my vulva caused by the giant heads of our babies! How do humans manage without healing power?<br/>
-Speaking of which, I just wanted to know how I'm going to define myself with them? asked Jenna. -I'm just Jenna or...<br/>
-Honestly, it's really up to you. Laszlo and I had talked about it. We're happy for you to participate as a parent, especially considering the numbers, but if you just want to be a fun aunt, we understand.<br/>
-Indeed, you're not even 200 years old. At your age, it's normal to still want to have fun: travelling, exploring your sexuality, studying, participating in political conspiracies, partying. We understand perfectly," Laszlo concludes.<br/>
-Okay, I think fun aunt is good...What do you mean by political conspiracy?<br/>
-Oh, just something stupid in France with a necklace. I'll tell you tomorrow, Nadja says. -But I have to go and feed the little ones.<br/>
-Forget it, you're getting tired. Guillermo can do it, says Nandor.<br/>
-What? I'm not a nanny!<br/>
-Just for tonight, you selfish little bastard! My wife has just pushed 4 people out of her body, we didn't think we'd be looking for a nanny until next month and Nandor showed us your CV, he says you have experience in childcare unlike most of the men here!<br/>
-I'll help you make the bottles," suggested Jenna.  -Wait until you see the babies! They are really adorable.</p><p>*****</p><p>Guillermo had gone down to the crypt with 4 bottles filled with a mixture of blood and baby formula. Part of him was worried about what he was going to find in the crib. His master had assured that the babies would have nothing in common with Reneesme but finding the baby vampires from the movie Van Helsing did not tempt him more. Guillermo took his courage in both hands and opened the curtains.</p><p>They...They look normal. They're pretty pale but otherwise just normal babies. Chubby, with some  dark hair, sleeping peacefully in the pajamas brought back by Jenna (she had wanted to take one from each Hogwarts house and it turned out to be a good hunch with quatrupples).  Guillermo could not stop himself from emitting an Aww.</p><p>One of the babies opened his eyes. They were not blue to Guillermo's surprise but red and yellow like those of the vampires in their true form. The familiar froze under the surprise but after a few seconds, the baby's eyes took on a hazelnut hue. He didn't cry, he just observed Guillermo curious.</p><p>-Hey buddy, I'm just here to give you your meal," said Guillermo as he approached the bottle to the baby.</p><p>The baby didn't seem interested but grabbed one of Guillermo's fingers. He smiles.</p><p>-Oh, you're strong...You're really strong," Guillermo realized as he tried unsuccessfully to get out of the baby's grip. </p><p>The baby continued to look at Guillermo before putting the finger to his mouth. Mouth full of sharp teeth.</p><p>******</p><p>-AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!<br/>
-What was that? said Nadja half asleep in Laszlo's arms.<br/>
-Nandor, if your familiar has done anything...began threatening Laszlo.<br/>
-It tires your kids to let you sleep through the day. So  let's try be a little grateful," Nandor defended.<br/>
-Oh, that's smart. Let's let us play some more then, says Nadja.</p><p> </p><p>Guillermo alone and covered with bite marks:<br/>
-They are Gremlins. And you can only get the Mogwai when their parents are watching.</p><p>*****</p><p>The doorbell rings and Guillermo with several bandages answers. A woman in a suit with glasses is standing in front of him.</p><p>-Good evening, I am Miss Andrew.I have come for the nanny position. Is Mr. or Mrs. Cravesworth here?<br/>
-They are still sleeping.<br/>
-It's five o'clock.<br/>
-The children have disrupted their sleep patterns.<br/>
-Oh then, thank goodness I'm here! She says with a smile.<br/>
-Yes, luckily you are here, try to smile back Guillermo.</p><p>******</p><p>-So, the bottles are already prepared, the list of rules is stuck here next to the cupboard with the clean linen. They are particularly strict about the silver, garlic and religious objects. Nadja and Laszlo have set up a bed for you near the children's room. Any questions? concludes Guillermo.<br/>
-Quite a lot in fact...said Miss Andrew.<br/>
-You can ask Nadja and Laszlo when they get up. Oh and before I forget.</p><p>Guillermo placed muzzles in the woman's hands. </p><p>-What the...<br/>
-You're going to need it, believe me!</p><p>Guillermo then left her alone to enter the arena aka the babies' room. He wondered if Nadja and Laszlo would change nannies as quickly as they would change familiar. Hearing the woman screaming, he thinks that probably even more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1)So if you can't guess who Elizabeth and Justine are, google them. I almost made the group help Nadja gave birth but I thought it would have looked stupid if Nadja and Laszlo hadn't already found someone to help them.<br/>2) Yes, I know. Very subtle the reference with the boys' names. I replaced John with Jack because several adaptations do it to avoid the public getting confused between Jonathan Harker and John Seward. Jack seemed to work as well since Laszlo used the name twice (Jack the Ripper and Jackie Daytona).<br/>3) I know that some things like giving opium to a woman who has just given birth or using the organs of vampire victims are very bad ideas. But Elizabeth comes from another time and is a very special doctor!<br/>4) Emma, if there's something in the story that you really hate, just tell me and I'll try to correct it.<br/>5) Laszlo, Nadja and Colin have a good gaydar.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>